


Gremlin Girls

by BibleGrrrl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, The Boulet Brothers' Dragula RPF
Genre: forcing you to read my hot garbage, hehe i am but a trash goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibleGrrrl/pseuds/BibleGrrrl
Summary: roight so baysickly its lit rally sum gremlins who fall in luv innit x
Relationships: Yovska/Lemon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Gremlin Girls

**Author's Note:**

> yovska and lemon im sorry if ur reading this :( please dont take my kneecaps

Lemon was chilling in her sick gamer pad playing Minecraft™ at 3am (lmao whats a sleep schedule), she was making her 3rd diamond sword until she noticed something off about the game. The animals would no longer look at her, enemies mobs would run away and the trees would catch on fire for no reason, this was veryy spookey scary for lem but she thought nothing of it, after all its just a game bro ahaha (what an epic gamer 😎). However lem started quaking in her oats and maple syrup when she went into a dungeon and all the blocks were netherrack which is weird bcuz she wasn't in the nether...

OR WAS SHE???

Lemon gulped but continued further and further into the dungeon hoping that maybe she'd get a smidgen of dank loot + EXP but all hopes were destroyed when she entered the heart of le dungeon. A portal standing 5 blocks high and 4 blocks across glowing a most ooky spooky red stood before her, a tear rolled down the gamers face, there aren't any other portals in the game except for the nether portal. How could this be? Lemon's thoughts were interrupted by a swift CLAP👏👏 of thunder which was magikally summoned seamingly out of nowhere becuz shes in canada and theres no weather in canada. The screen glitched for a few seconds before emitting only crimson, the words sprawled on the screen read "AYY U JUST GOT HACKED GIVE ME THE 3 WACKY DIGITS ON UR MOMS CREDIT CARD FOR A SUPER SECKSY SURPRISE", if lemon could read she'd be very upset right now.

And then... nothing. No legit theres nothing, no more thunder, no more gaming, no more cryptic messages on the screen just lemon and the darkness. She went to get up when she felt a lot of fur? 

huh

Thats odd last time she checked she definitely did not have a dog. Although now that she thinks about it, shes also sure that the door was closed and shes also sure that whatever that thing is, its way too big to be an animal. Slowly, Lemon turned around to be met with glowing red orbs and snarling teeth staring right back. "u got crayons?" the creature said maintaining eye contact with lem, "uhh yea but i have to turn the light on to get it" she said which made the creature frustrated. "NO I WAN CRAYOLA BIG MONCH >:(" it shouted "okay but i need the light to FIND the crayons..." lem trailed off "what even are you?". The creature was silent before sighing "turn the light on i guess", Lemon stumbled around the room like a blind binch who got lost in the sauce until her hands found the light switch though really she wished she didn't because no words could describe the hot big tiddy monster in her room (LEMON = MONSTERFUCKER CONFIRMED??).

"Hiiie im yovska, im 20,000 years old and im here for ur crayons, now who the fuk are you? a lemon??" yovska spoke. 'Yovska', gosh what a name, its almost as weird as lemon "Lmao yea how do you know?" Said Lemon (bitch ur a fruit wtf), "wow your parents must hate you :/" said yovska already monching on the crayons. WOAH how did she get the crayons??? its been like 3 minutes and they've took lems crayons + heart <3\. Despite how much she was thirsting over this bodacious beast, no emotion could compare to the heartbreak of losing her crayons (r.i.p crayola 64 pack 😔👌), "why u sad?" yovska mumbled still CRONCHing on the pack "you ate my crayons bich how am i supposed to impress teh gurlz™ now :(" lemon cried.

Yovska understood the feeling, the feeling of not being able to impress the Gurlz™ thats how she was banished from the sleep realm, they thought she wuz too baby. "you wan mcronald donald borger??" said yovska, lemon said ":O" which was basically confirmation for yeas. "Aight leggo, hold on" they guided lemons hands onto their fur and epic gamer teleported jsut like minecraft™. "thanks what r you getting?" question lemon sherbet lemonson, "CHIMKEN NUGGIES" wow yovska had such a way with words :). "hehe anything for u my love ;D" lemon said whilst seductively slorping ketchup.

Unfortunately some bitchass minimum-wage employee came out and scolded the lesbians "ma'am im gonna need you to leave and take ur weird furry with you", yovska was having NONE of that shit so she monched him instead because demon baby rights. Lemon looked at yovska lovingly until she realised that the employee was her ex-gf Big juicy pussy of the Boxx™, "YO YOVSKA WHAT THE FUCC ;(" lemon screeched "ur my gf now, she wasn't that hot tbh just had a really fat ass ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯" yovska replied.

"... fair enough want smooches?" said lemon and then they were smooching and yovska took her to the sleep realm so they can be gay gremlins together.


End file.
